Kekish/Dictionary
Lexicon '''''BEFORE ADDING ANYTHING HERE, PLEASE SEE THE NOTICE AT THE TOP OF THE KEKISH MAIN PAGE''''' * after - gaz * air - shiy (m) * all - hivvè * also - awm * altar - dwamez (m) * anger, wrath - ghazb (m) * authority - vestaliy (m) * back (to a previous place or state) - beriti (also, again) * balance - tèrazu (f) * base, foundation - fenka (f) * to base, found - fene * based - fenanè * to be - wede * to become - zhale * big - meru * to boast, brag - lahfe * to bow - idhrake * to bring- varde * brother - wedr (m) * chaos - ghellur (f) * to check - hokhave * to choose - vèzite * church - kerk, kanisè (f) * to come - hatte * to command - formade * commandment, order - fordamka (f) * common - malalit * to connect (transitive) - mannan varde (literally "bring together") * correct - drosit * to create - ahfarre * daily - rujiynit * day - rizè, rujiy (m) * down - esbit * Egypt - Mesr (m) * Egyptian - mesrit * Egyptian (n.) - Mersriy (m) * else - zur * to enter - der hatte (literally "come in") * eternity - ayjiy (m) * everything - hivvèceyzuk (literally "all things") * everywhere - hivvèyaghuk (literally "all places") * eye - shemr (f) * to farm - mazrahe * fear - bav (f) * few - kayim * final - fazdugh * flood- fayad (m) * to follow - gaz zhude (literally "go after") * for - bar * frog - pepey (m) * from - ith * God - Kek, Gha (also, lord) * ground - dhin (f) * to guide - lesje * to hide (intransitive) -nahofte * to hide (transitive) - nahoftanè shikhde (literally "to make hidden") * he - keh * heat - vata (f) * here - uval * hot - vatta * how - kedr * humble - braji * I - mim * it - ket * judge- khakam (m) * to judge - khakme * judgement - khakka (f) * Kekish - Keks Avvah * Kekistan - Kekistan * Kekistani (adj.) - Kekistanit * Kekistan (n.) - Kekistaniy (m) * to know - jenne * knowledge - jennka (f) * land - kharzh (m) * lesson - darsh (m) * level - rutbiy (m) * life - zis (m) * like ('similar to'; 'such as') - misr * magic - yathu (f) * to meet - dire * to move - kuwe * much - dayr (also, many; very) * must (to have/need to) - waydhe * never - avadhè * night - shapor (f) * none, no (determiner) - hichè * Normy- Normiy (m) * not - na * nothing - hichècyzuk (literally "no things") * now - alan, nun * to observe - katèlavdavde * to occur, happen - vishaye * official - waqey * on - al * one (impersonal pronoun) - almr * only - tanha * to ordain - vestaliy de (literally "to give authority") * order (the state of being well arranged) - rabiy (m) * other (adj.) - bal * other (det.) - nor * patience- sovvè (f) * patient - savvr * people - mordiv (f) * person - kasa (f) * place - yagh (m) * pond - tolav (m) * pool - birkè (f) * power - negho (m) * to pray - dwa shikhde * prayer - dwa (f) * to protect - varaste * to repeat - byavishaye * to return - beriti hatte * to say - tarfe * to see - katèle * to send - lezge * she - wi * sister - ghasir (f) * so - tadh * so (interjection introducing a new or related topic) - byud * some - qe * to speak - tefod kalmus shikhde (literally "to make use of words") * to start, begin - ajize * start, beginning, genesis - ajiz (m) * Status Quo - wadrahin * such - dasi (also, thus) * table - mez (m) * to teach - jennka de (literally "to give knowledge") * to tell - vadtarfe * that - kals * then - byud * there - thaq * they - kesr * thing - ceyz * this - els * though - yaret * through - areb * time - zaman * to - vad * together- mannan * true - [see: correct] * up - foyut * use (noun) - tefod (m) * to use - tefod shikhde (literally "make use (of)"; invokes genitive case) * to watch - katèlavde * to wait - sovvè shikhde (literally "make/do patience") * we - hesr * what - kè (f) * when - kiy * where - gya * who - kigh (f) * with - vay * without - vih * word - kalmiy (m) * world - doniy (m) * you (plural) - tesr * you (singular) - et Affixes * re- (prefix denoting a repitition on an action) - bya- * -er (comparative adj. suffix) - -tam * -est (superlative adj. suffix) - -darb * -ness (turns an adjective into a noun) - -(q)oz * -less (denotes the lack of a noun) - vi- (note that this is a prefix unlike the English translation) * -tion, -ment, -edge - -ka (turns a verb into a noun; ''-e'' drops from the infinitive, and ''-ka ''is added to the stem) * -un - na- * [verbal intensifier] - -avde (drop infinitive ''-e'','' ''add ''-avde'') '''''BEFORE ADDING ANYTHING HERE, PLEASE SEE THE NOTICE AT THE TOP OF THE KEKISH MAIN PAGE''''' Swadesh Numbers =